Passing Away The Time
by fuelledbystarbucks
Summary: The class is Latin, what do two best friends do to pass the time..? Pass notes of course! Nate//Caitlyn


Okay so, I wrote this over a couple of weeks. In Latin, where I seem to do most of my writing, except on Friday I got in so much trouble for not paying attention and now my Tutor thinks I'm depressed. You'll see why In the I wann asay near future when you read a story lol. Yea, she took it away and READ it!! It is actually quite hilarious looking back on it now. So this ones for those three girls...Holy, Jade, Nicole. Who are all sitting don in Holly's house whih is JUST down the road but I'm sitting here waiting on my chinese!!! Okay so heres the story. It's different to otherones and sorta, maybe, kinda, slightly, a lot confusing!!

**Bold: That would be Nate talking.  
**Italics: That would be Caitlyn talking.

**

* * *

****Passing Away The Time****  
Nate//Caitlyn  
24****th**** October 2008  
12.00**

**

* * *

  
**

Tuesday

_You smell._

**Em, thanks?**

_Hi._

**Hey.**

_I'm so bored!!_

**I'm not. I'm trying to listen!**

_No you're not!_

**Yes I am!**

_Nate, don't lie to me!_

**What?**

_It's Latin!!_

**So…?**

_So… It's Latin! Why would you want to learn it?_

**What if I go to Italy?**

_They speak ITALIEN there!!_

**Fine, what's up?**

_I'm bored!_

**You already pointed that out Caitlyn.**

_And I'll keep pointing it out until I'm NOT bored anymore!_

_Nate?_

_Hello?_

_Stop laughing!!_

**Sorry Cait, but I dunno what to say.**

_STOP LAUGHING!!_

**I'll try.**

**Oh look, we're watching a video.**

_Oh, joy!_

**Do I note sarcasm?**

_Yes you do!! And you know what else sucks??_

**I wasn't aware that anything sucked to begin with. But go on…**

_This is the only class we have together!! And it's LATIN! Why couldn't it be something fun…_

**Like biology?**

_Ew…_

**And that is why we don't have any other classes together!**

**OMG look at that!!**

_What?_

**The video?**

_You're actually watching it?_

**I take it you're not?**

_Nope, texting Mitchie._

**How?**

_On my phone, genius._

**I KNOW THAT! You're gonna get caught!**

_Oh, what you gonna do? Tell on me?_

_Nate!_

_Nate!!_

_Nate!!!_

_NATE!!!!_

**Stop throwing paper at me!**

_Fine!_

Friday

_You coming to the movies tomorrow?_

**Tomorrows Saturday right?**

_Yes, and I thought I was the blonde one._

**Your hair is brown**

_Blonde highlights, duh!_

**So who's going?**

_Where?_

**The movies, duh?**

_Were you mimicking me?_

**Yes.**

**So who's going?**

_Em, me, Mitchie, Shane, Jason and Ella._

**Who's Ella?**

_Jason's girlfriend._

**Jason's what now?**

_Girlfriend._

**I don't believe you.**

_Aww, Is little Natey sad because he doesn't have a girlfriend?_

**No.**

_Nathaniel, I know you like someone. Who is she?_

**I don't!**

_Who is she?_

**I don't like anyone! And even if I did why would I tell you?**

_Em, cause I'm your bestest friend in the whole entire world!_

**Well I don't like anyone.**

_Fine, I believe you._

_For now._

_Wait! _

_You coming tomorrow?_

**Yea, sure.**

Tuesday

_Dude! I havn't seen you since Saturday!!_

**Dude! I drove you to school!**

_Yea, but that doesn't count_.

**Whatever you say Cait.**

_So the movie was pretty good, huh?_

**Cait, don't pretend you weren't scared.**

_I was not scared!_

**You so were!**

_Was not!_

_I wasn't THAT scared._

**Cait, you grabbed my wrist six times, you buried your face in your hands three times, my jacket twice. Oh yea AND you screamed a couple of times!**

_IT WAS A SCARY MOVIE!_

_STOP LAUGHING!_

**I can't help it.**

_So, what do you think of Ella?_

**She's nice.**

_Nice? Wow could you please be a little more vague?_

**Well, what do you want me to say?**

_I dunno. But yea, she is nice. _

_Do you think she's pretty?_

**What?**

_Just answer the question!_

**Well, yea I guess…I'm happy for Jason.**

_Oh_

**What's wrong?**

_Nothing._

**You sure?**

_I swear…_

Tuesday

_Where were you all weekend? You've been AWOL since Thursday!_

**I was sick!**

_And you couldn't have answered your cell to tell me? I was worried sick!_

**Yea but I was ACTUALLY sick!**

**I'm sorry**

**So, what did I miss?**

_Connor got suspended . . . AGAIN. Tess broke a nail … AGAIN! I went out with Shane and Mitchie on Saturday night. I felt like the third wheel…AGAIN!_

**Aww, that must of sucked.**

_It did!!_

**I'll try not to get sick again!**

_Good!!_

_Do you have any idea what's she's saying?_

**Nope.**

_Then how'd you know that answer to that question?_

**I'm just naturally smart!**

_Haha, yea right!_

_So any plans for lunch?_

**Hanging out with Shane and Jason.**

_Can I come? Mitchie's APPARENTLY gone home sick._

**How do you know?**

_Texting!_

**Haa.**

_So can I come?_

**Yea, sure. But were practising for our show this weekend.**

_The one in town?_

**Eh, yea. You're going aren't you?**

_Yea, I got my ticket off you a month ago._

**Ok, good. I was worried there for a second**.

_Omg did Nate Bishop just admit that he was WORRIED!?_

**Oh Cait, you're hilarious!**

_I know._

**I was being sarcastic.**

_I know._

_The look on your face was funny though._

**So I admitted to being worried. Big deal!**

_It is a big deal!_

**Crap! Ms R is looking!!**

_So..?_

**Well thanks!**

_Hey it's not my fault we got detention!_

**You didn't have to throw the paper back!**

_I was answering you!!_

**I NEVER ASKED YOU ANYTHING!**

**Well, that's lunch on Friday gone.**

_IT WASN'T MY FAULT._

Friday

_Well that was a fun detention. NOT!!_

_I can't believe that she made us clean the hall. Like ew!!_

_Nate?_

**Cait, we got detention for passing notes. Do you want to get suspended?**

_No school? Hell yea!!_

**Caitlyn be serious.**

_Spoil sport!!_

_Nathaniel!!!_

_Hello?_

_Jeese, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning._

**You coming tomorrow?**

_Yea of course._

**Okay, good.**

Tuesday

**Were you sick yesterday?**

_No._

**Where were you?**

_School._

**I didn't see you.**

_We don't have any classes together besides this one._

**Lunch?**

_I went to Brad's._

**Brad who?**

_Uh, Brad who's sitting in front of you?_

**Him?**

_Yes Nate, and it's rude to point._

**When did you become friends with him?**

_He's always been my friend!_

**Okay, I guess.**

_Nate are you jealous?_

**No!!!**

**So…what did you think of the gig?**

_It was awesome!! You guys should so get signed._

**Really?**

_Hell yea, you guys are amazing! I loved your new song…what was it called?_

**Still In Love With You.**

_Who wrote it?_

**Um…me.**

_Oh._

Friday.

_Why won't you tell me what's wrong?!_

**Because nothings wrong!!**

_Nate, you've been in a bad mood since this morning!_

**No I haven't!**

_Yes you have!_

_Don't argue with me Nate!_

**Fine I'll tell you…**

**Brad asked me if he could ask you out.**

_OMG really!?_

_Are you serious?_

_Wait! Why are you pissed off?_

**I told him he couldn't.**

_WHY!!_

_OMG, Nate, no! _

**What?**

_No Nate!_

**What?!**

_We're over. We're not together anymore!_

**I know.**

_I don't think you do! It's been four months. _

_I thought we were friends._

**We are!**

_Then get over it!!_

**I AM OVER IT!**

_I'm going out with Brad!_

**FINE! I DON'T CARE!**

_GOOD!_

**GOOD!!**

Tuesday

. . .

Friday

**I'm sorry.**

**I miss you.**

**Cait please talk to me.**

_Why should I?_

**I miss you.**

_And…_

**I'm sorry…**

_Fine! I accept your apology. I kinda missed you too._

**So, how was your date?**

_Horrible!_

**Really?**

_Yup. He spent the whole time talking about himself._

**Like you then?**

_I don't talk about myself._

_Stop laughing!_

_Do I talk about myself?_

**Do you want me to answer?**

**OW!!**

_Haha._

**Why'd you pinch my leg?**

_Because you're an ass!_

**You talk about yourself.**

**OW!!!**

**Dinner tomorrow?**

_Um…_

**Relax Cait, Shane and Mitchie will be there.**

_So it's like a double date…_

**It's not a date. It's just dinner between friends!**

_Okay…_

**Shoot bells gonna go, so I'll pick you up around seven?**

_Won't I see you later?_

**Gong home now.**

_Cen Fath?_

**Huh?**

_It means why._

**In what strange language?**

_Irish!_

**I'm not even going to ask…**

Tuesday

_Hey._

_Nate._

_You're going to have to talk to me._

_I'M SORRY!_

_I couldn't help it!_

**Do you think they planned that?**

_Huh?_

**Shane and Mitchie. Do you think they planned that?**

_I dunno._

**I do.**

**I mean, the table was set for two! But the reservation was under Shane's name. And oh yea, THEY DIDN'T SHOW!!**

_Oh yea, I see it now._

**What excuse did Mitchie give you?**

_Grounded._

**Shane said that to.**

**Have you been talking to her?**

_Yea._

**Did you tell her about…you know…**

_No._

**Why did you do it?**

_Moment of weakness._

**And you accused me of not being over it!**

_I'm sorry. But we just had a really nice dinner, it was just like old times. And that shirt made you look so hot!!_

_I'm sorry._

_You kissed me back._

**I know.**

_Then why are you blaming me?_

**I'm not blaming you Cait. I jus want to know because….**

_Because what?_

**Because it meant something to me…**

…

_It meant something to me too. It brought back old feelings._

_I guess I never got over you Nate._

**I KNOW I never got over you Caity.**

_So…what now?_

**Well, when we get out of this classroom I am going to kiss those perfect lips of yours.**

_Eight minutes. Can you last that long?_

**I'll try my best**


End file.
